The damned body
by Benditolobo
Summary: Cuando Siria cae ante el imperio Romano, Nasir lo pierde absolutamente todo & "es condenado" por no cumplir con una vieja costumbre de su pueblo el día del ataque mayor... Adoptado por romanos, parece que su vida está llena de eventos desafortunados que tendrá que superar para conseguir su liberación, volver a ver a su hermano & obtener el amor del "hombre de su vida" Nagron & más


Hola a todos *w* este es mi primer trip & me gustaría mucho poder compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que es algo bizarro pero… Tomará forma conforme avance la historia. La historia cobra vida en la antigua Roma & aparecen la mayor parte de los personajes que nos presentan en la 2 temporadas de esta serie & en la pre-temporada. Bueno, bueno espero que les guste & estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes a continuación me pertenecen más que los que tengan un (*) a un lado. Escribo sin fines de lucro, de una fan para ¡MÁS FANS! ahahahaha & lo que sigue & lo que sigue…_

* * *

**Capítulo I: La oveja negra**

_"Quien corre, corre y quien huye vuela"_

Corría de aquí para allá, disfrutando el inicio de primavera que le acariciaba delicadamente cada hebra de su melena negra & cada centímetro de su piel morena… Reía juguetonamente mientras se tiraba en el pasto & se dejaba mimar como el pequeño que era por los suaves rayos de sol que caían sobre su rostro.

Aquel día, ganaba un año más de día & el niño no dejaba de brincar, reír & recibir halagos sobre su exagerada belleza, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír & mostrarse ingenuo de un hecho que le repetían a diario.

Con libertad extendió las manos hacia el cielo, como si quisiera tocar la luz solar que caía con pesadez sobre la tierra & sonreía soñadoramente entre las flores que le alegraban el día a su madre. A su lado, un niño más grande le observaba con serenidad & al sentirse observado, el menor rompió el aura de paz silenciosa que se había elevado como muralla entre ellos.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?-demandó mientras se incorporaba suavemente mirándose las manos sucias por la tierra & el pasto fresco-Has estado muy callado, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Nasir, miró persistente al mayor de ambos quién solo negaba con calma & le regalaba sonrisas taciturnas pero, su segundo nombre era necio & se arrimó un poco más hacia su hermano & puso una de sus pequeñas manitas sobre el brazo del mayor.

-Bahir*-inició el menor aún con dulzura en su tono de voz-Sabes que puedes decirme todo, soy pequeño pero soy capaz de ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?-soltó el aludido con una sonrisa irónica-Nasir, apenas cumpliste 6 años ¿Qué vas a saber de la vida, si ni yo mismo sé nada?

Nasir miró hacia el piso, pensativo para buscar su mejor respuesta, suspiró suavemente & sonrió cuando volvió a levantar la mirada. Tenía el rostro lleno de calma & serenidad, igual que el de su progenitora… **"Quizás, debía haber sido una hembra"** solían decir en la villa, **"Tiene el corazón muy ligero"** atacaban sus parientes, **"Es quién es & nació así por que los Dioses así lo quisieron" **aseguraban sus padres siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre orgullosos de él.

Su hermano abrió los ojos al ver que su hermanito, 7 años menor que él no se había ofendido, & suspiró en espera de su replica.

-Quizás no tenga experiencia pero-hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera graciosa & siguió-Los dioses me han dado un par de manos para construir, una boca para poder consolar & un par de oídos para saber escuchar.

Bahir le miró con suavidad & sonrió ante la sabia respuesta de su hermanito menor, así los educaban día a día… A ser buenos herederos, buenos hombres & buenas personas.

-Hay rumores, no quisiera hablar de ellos-cedió finalmente el mayor con tono serio en su cambiante voz debido a la pubertad-No son buenos, por desgracia &…

Hubo una pausa entre los hermanitos, en el que Nasir aprovechó para mirarle con profundidad como para animarle a soltar completos sus tormentos & en sus enormes ojos castaños, aparecía un dejo de preocupación.

Bahir era el mas fuerte de ambos, de hecho jamás lo había visto tan ido como ese día en verdad había escuchado malos rumores pero el menor, decidió que aún no tenía edad para insistir sobre el tema & dejo que su mayor se armará de valor para hablarle del resto de sus fantasmas, poco agradables.

-Y he temido por nosotros-aseguró el mayor aún sin enfrentar la abismal mirada del menor que parecía abrazarle con fuerza.

Un nuevo silencio se alzó entre ellos. El menor gateó hasta estar frente a él & se arrodilló tomando las manos de este entre las suyas para animarlo, se tenían un amor infinito & un lazo gigante les había unido desde el principio… Eran hermanos, al fin & al cabo pero, según sus leyendas & costumbres, los hermanos son hermanos en todas las vidas que les siguen & deben protegerse el uno al otro, con la vida si necesario & el mayor de ellos, siempre se había arriesgado un poquito más por Nasir pues, si querían algún día encontrar la paz & el descanso eterno, debía ser así.

Bahir, alzó la mirada ante el dulce toque de su hermanito & por primera vez se mostró frágil & desconsolado. Enormes lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos miel & comenzaban a escarparse.

-No debes temer, los Dioses nos bendicen-aseguró Nasir con su infantina voz algo pastosa debido al sentimiento de tristeza que experimentó al ver a su hermano mayor así-No sé que hayan escuchado tus oídos pero, estaremos bien.

-Debemos estarlo, hermano-afirmó el mayor aún con un mojado camino dibujado en sus mejillas que caían hasta sus ropajes-Aún eres muy pequeño & si los rumores son ciertos, tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase.

Nasir le abrazó con dulzura & su hermano se entregó al cálido abrazo. Se miraron & lograron sonreírse antes de que la voz de su madre les llamará desde el balcón. El menor de ellos se levantó corriendo & detrás de él, salió Bahir tratando de convencerse de que los rumores…

En rumores se debían quedar.

La tarde por fin había aplastado el día & caía con pereza sobre la región de Canaán, acariciaba con labia a sus habitantes que aquella tarde estaban de fiesta. El hijo más pequeño del noble Assad IV (*) cumplía 6 años, seguía siendo un alma pura & sana pero les llenaba de alegría que los Dioses les hubieran bendecido con 2 posibles herederos al imperio seléucida.

Así que en honor al pequeño Nasir, todo el pueblo sirio estaba a fuera de su villa prendiendo mirra como regalo al menor & bebían a su salud mientras que dentro de la edificación, la nobleza siria se encontraba reunida.

-¡_Eeid milad sa'aeed_!-festejaron al unísono un montón de voces alrededor del menor, que yacía sentado, entre cojines de seda & pétalos de rosas blancas para indicar su pureza, en medio de todos los invitados a su celebración.

Nasir no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con inocencia, otorgar sonrisas a quiénes le otorgaban una & parecer nervioso mientras prendían alrededor suyo un montón de mirra & objetos que despedían olores exquisitos que le embriagaban.

Su padre, levantó los brazos ante los invitados que alzaban sus copas en nombre de la salud del menor de sus hijos & con un tono de voz alegre comenzó el clásico discurso para ese tipo de celebraciones.

-_Shokran gazillan_-soltó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-Mi familia & yo, les estamos agradecidos con sus buenos deseos para mi retoño menor, Nasir-seguía su mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro-Quién esta noche cumple inocentes 6 años pero, sé que como yo, todos estamos impacientes de verlo trascender & convertirse en todo un hombre.

-¡_Barak feekum_!-exclamaron todos poniendo más en alto sus copas llenas de vino & el niño sonrió suavemente & un sirviente se acercó con una peculiar oveja negra.

En cada cumpleaños de algún sirio noble era tradición que una oveja negra representara las malas fortunas del festejado & debía ser degollada para ahorrarse la mala suerte en el resto de su año vital… Siempre había odiado asesinar ovejas negras para evitar la mala fortuna en su vida pero, era parte de sus costumbres & abrazaba sus raíces desde que tenía memoria.

El olor de la mirra & las rosas quemadas embriagaban el ambiente, mientras las copas aún elevadas destellaban bajo la luz del fuego de los troncos quemándose & la luna llena color rojo por el fin de mes que había decidido asomarse por fin.

-Te entrego, hijo mío-comenzó la voz de su padre con resonancia en sus oídos mientras miraba a su madre, con lagrimas en los ojos & a su hermano aún con esa cara aterrada-Esta daga, bendecida por los mismos dioses para que derrames la mala fortuna que en esta oveja habita & seas bendecido por la mismísima voz de cada uno de ellos.

Entre sus manos, la daga parecía un objeto opaco & sin valor, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario… Tallada por los mejores artesanos de la ciudad & hecha de oro & plata, pasó sus dedos lentamente por las inscripciones en el filo cortándose ligeramente pero sin hacerse mucho daño.

Nasir tragó saliva pues jamás se había imaginado que seria su turno &, no el de su padre, derramar la sangre de un pobre animal que quizás ni siquiera tenía idea de que guardaba su propio mal destino, sintió nervios.

Los ojos expectantes de los invitados parecían no coordinar con el sonido de sus voces que seguían orando _**"Que los Dioses te bendigan, Nasir, hijo del noble Assad & la buena Hafsa con la miel del buen destino en tu camino…"**_. Examinó con cuidado el afilado objeto & se pudo reflejar en el filo de este, con hesitación se aproximó a la oveja & le acarició el lomo.

El animal parecía inconsciente de que pronto abrazaría la muerte en manos de un niño, rogó al cielo clemencia sobre sus débiles manos & las obligo a dejar de temblar, mientras la mirada de su padre caía sobre su espalda como una lápida de piedra.

-Ann eazinak-le murmuró lo más bajito que pudo a la oveja mientras la oración seguía taladrándole los oídos & un sabor a sal invadía su boca.

"_**Que la sangre derramada esta noche se lleve futuras penas & males que atosiguen tu corazón & que se vea, la justicia divina, reflejada en tu vida al cortar…"**_

Las manos le temblaban mientras acercaba el objeto al cuello del animal que parecía nervioso & agitado ante lo que se venía… No quería mirar lo siguiente & como por arte del cielo, en el umbral apareció un hombre empapado.

-Su excelencia-irrumpió una voz desconocida en medio de las altas voces que "trataban de bendecirlo".

El niño soltó la daga & para su mala suerte la oveja salió disparada del lugar escabulléndose entre la multitud de gente. Su padre & el resto de los invitados por fin lograron ponerle atención al recién llegado.

Envuelto en sangre & con una cara de pánico, Nasir comprendió que detrás de esa oveja se había ido su liberación a las malas cosas ese año & los que se le venían encima pues algo dentro de si le decía… Que algo iba mal.

-Los romanos-fue lo único que el chico logró decir con voz pastosa antes de que se desplomara en el suelo por la perdida de sangre & manchará el piso con ella.

Nasir volteo a ver a su hermano con miedo mientras la bulla alrededor de ellos se alzaba con nervios & miedo, comenzando a dispersarse mientras afuera los gritos no se hicieron esperar ¡Estaban siendo atacados! Su padre le llevó hasta los brazos de su madre quién lo tomó en brazos, pues no era pesado & al mayor lo tomó de la mano en espera de las indicaciones de su marido.

-Llévalos lo más lejos de aquí, no dejes que…-pero fue demasiado tarde.

El grito de su madre fue ahogado por el resto de los gritos de desesperación & terror al verse perdidos pero aquella terrible imagen, ni 100 años la borrarían de su mente…

No sabía en que momento los romanos se habían mezclado entre su gente pero ahí estaban con sus pesadas armaduras llenándose de sangre siria & entre el barulló una espada había atravesado el pecho de su padre salpicándoles de sangre.

-¡Padre!-alcanzó a gritar Nasir con dolor en la voz antes de que su madre echara a correr detrás de Bahir, quién sin pensarlo dos veces había salido disparado entre sirios & romanos.

Las lágrimas de Nasir fueron arrancadas de su rostro debido al aire que le golpeaba mientras su madre corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, tratando de esquivar el caos que se había desatado.

El fuego había alcanzado las telas & todo lo que había a su paso pero, no podían detenerse… Los gritos de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños se alzaban como del mismo infierno causándole histeria mientras cruzaban toda la villa para llegar al patio.

Debían seguir corriendo pero su madre tambaleó de forma irrefutable & todo su peso cayó sobre si misma & su diminuto cuerpo infantino, chocando contra el piso del jardín provocándole un grito de dolor a ambos.

-¡Madre!-gritó el niño con la voz rota cuando se levantó mirándole insistente.

-Nasir, corre ahora-ordenó su madre que no podía levantarse.

Su vestido se llenó de un feo color rojo que le hizo saber que su creadora, su arrullo, su madre ya no se levantaría. Tenía la pierna rota por un mal paso & él, en cambio, solo tenía unos rasguños en los brazos & un dolor que pronto se curaría.

-No, no me iré-dijo necio. ¡No podía darse por vencida!

Su madre se arrancó el collar de oro blanco que llevaba en cuello & le extendió la mano al menor de sus hijos que permanecía en silencio, llorando lo que jamás había llorado en su vida… Quizás podría crear un rio.

-Si, debes irte ahora cariño-aseguró su hermosa madre llena de rasguños en el rostro & con lágrimas en los ojos-Deben huir & dejar todo esto atrás o vivirán un infierno.

A sus espaldas Bahir había regresado & aguardaba algo impaciente por su hermano menor quién parecía no creer que la leyenda de la oveja negra era cierta, debía haber sido menos cobarde & matarla ¡Que torpe había sido!

Su dedos rozaron las manos de su madre al tomar lo ofrecido & al ver que los soldados romanos se acercaban con velocidad a ellos, Hafsa le hizo una señal al mayor de sus hijos para que se fueran & solo dijo.

-No miren hacia atrás & corran, corran lo más rápido posible-dijo con la voz ronca por las lágrimas atoradas & el miedo que sacudía su cuerpo-Y lo más lejos, mis amores, lo más lejos de aquí.

-Madre-asintió Bahir tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

Las lagrimas de los hermanos no se hicieron esperar pero antes de que Nasir pudiera decir nada, fue arrastrado por su hermano quién lo obligó a correr & escabullirse entre los límites del jardín de la villa & en la lejanía pudieron escuchar un "_Nhebuk_" dicho con la voz de su madre.

No fueron capaces de distinguir de quién eran los gritos & las súplicas, debían seguir ordenes de su madre por su propio bien & siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a los límites del jardín, adentrándose en un fiero bosque dónde podrían perderse. Nasir suspiró de cansancio & dolor mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por Bahir…

_Debían huir si querían vivir._

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado & ojalá me lo hicieran saber *w*. **

**En verdad que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, cartas bombas & así. En fin, pasen bonito domingo!**

-Especificaciones:

Frases en Itálica (Lengua: árabe)

Eeid milad sa'aeed: Felicidades, feliz cumpleaños.

Shokran gazillan- Muchas gracias

Barak feekum!-¡Bendiciones!

Ann Eazinak-Lo siento

Nhebuk- Los amo (Forma familiar)

Assad IV- En realidad no existió, seria más mi adaptación sobre el último noble sirio llamado "Antíoco XIII" quién cayó en la 3ra Guerra Mitridática contra Roma en el año 63 a.C.


End file.
